1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exterior rear view mirror assemblies for motor vehicles, and more particularly, to a retainer clip for releasably securing a bezel on a housing of the mirror assembly.
2) Description of Related Art
A substantial problem with external vehicle rear view mirrors, particularly in the case of commercial vehicles, is the occurrence of vibration. First, vibration can negatively affect the use of the mirror, and second, vibration of the mirror can lead to damage due to fatigue for nearly every component in the mirror assembly. The housing components are particularly susceptible to wind and road vibrations, leading to excessive wear and tear between housing components.
It is common for a typical exterior rear view mirror assembly to have a primary housing which covers and protects various interior components, and a bezel which attaches to the rim of the housing to provide a finished appearance, and even support elements of the mirror assembly. The housing and bezel typically snap together through various forms of clips that are usually molded as part of the housing or bezel. The clips engage various recesses or openings in one or the other of the housing and bezel to secure the bezel on the housing. The problem with the arrangements currently used is that the vibrations cause the clips to wear and loosen the connection between the housing and bezel. As the clips continue to wear, they eventually disengage and the bezel can fall off or be easily pulled off of the housing. Further, many of the clip designs simply do not provide sufficient strength and connection to prevent the bezel from being easily removed. Typically the clips will pop out just as easily as they engage. Additionally, because the clips are formed into the bezel or housing, they cannot be replaced when worn out, or when broken, to re-secure the bezel. It is often the case that the entire mirror assembly must be replaced when the clips securing the bezel loosen or break.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an external rear view mirror assembly for vehicles, especially for commercial vehicles, which includes an improved interconnection between the housing and bezel that is less subject to wear and tear caused by vibration.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a retainer clip for attaching the bezel to the housing which is replaceable.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a retainer clip for attaching the bezel to the housing that requires selected disengagement of the clip to remove the bezel from the housing to prevent the bezel from popping off the housing.